


Steve's Secret Admirer

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of smut but meh, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, This is so old but now imma post it, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Steve's secret admirer invited him to a rooftop dinner on Valentine's Day. Besides that being strange and incredibly awkward, Steve decides to go. He finds his admirer wasn't much of a secret after all.





	

"Happy Valentine’s day," Steve glanced up from his plate of breakfast to see Clint handing Natasha a card in a red envelope he wasn't exactly surprised; however, he didn't know whether they were officially together or not. Natasha smiled abashed when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taking the envelope, she reached into her pocket handing one over to him. Clint looked genuinely surprised. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"You know me, I like to be prepared." she teased back and he took her note with a smile, they sat next to each other to read them. Steve bit back the feeling of loneliness he got as he watched them and went back to eating his eggs and bacon; had it not been for the ice he would most likely be giving a gift to Peggy right now, not sitting alone next to the cutest couple in the world.

"Hey Cap, got one for you." Tony said as he entered the kitchen handing Steve an envelope with a postage stamp on it. Steve was a little surprised, he didn't know anyone that actually sent letters in the mail anymore. He looked at Tony obviously bewildered, when Tony winked then moved to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. Steve opened the envelope and noticed everyone was watching him in curiosity.

"Who's it from?" Tony asked before he had even read it.

"Doesn't say." he said back though it was signed as 'Your Secret Admirer.' they all stared at him as he read it over. "They want to have dinner with me tonight on the roof." He looked at all his present friends who seemed unsurprised, Tony rose a brow but Natasha and Clint smirked at each other. Steve hadn't missed the looks and he had an odd feeling that they knew something he didn't.

"Are you gonna go?" Clint asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I-I don't know, I have no idea who it could be." Tony glanced at the couple at the other end of the table.

"I think you should go, come on Cap live a little. It couldn't be worse than sitting around by yourself on Valentine’s day." Steve still looked unsure as he studied the letter in his hands. It was madness, he wasn't going and that's final. He has no clue who it could be, it would just be awkward for everyone.

"I don't know, maybe." Tony looked disappointed but shrugged and made his way from the room. "I should've known you wouldn’t have the guts." He chided when he rounded the corner and Steve watched him go wondering what he had done to deserve that, he glanced back at the agents.

"Do you have any ideas? You don't think it was Tony, do you?" they looked between each other but Natasha smiled and that was distressing in itself.

"Well, he and Pepper did break up recently." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah and who else has access to the roof?" Clint added and it was all beginning to make sense.

"Not to mention he said 'he should've known'." she implied, Steve was nodding now.

"You're right, it must've been him." Steve stood up from the table, too shaken from the news to finish his breakfast. He damn near bolted from the room leaving the two agents.

"I think he bought it." Clint said as he reached over taking the abandoned food for himself.

"What do you think he's going to do when he finds out the truth?" she asked snagging a piece of bacon.

"I don't know but I think I should feel worse about it being so funny." Natasha chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

oOo

 

Steve's head was swimming and he didn't know what to make of the news, he thought maybe he should just not go at all. Tony was his friend, though he can be a pain in the ass, and he didn't want to ruin that by being a jerk. Maybe he could go and they could talk about it and it would be okay? By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Steve was wound up in knots. He had planned not to go on the roof and just avoid the whole thing but sitting around in his room made his curiosity was get the better of him; besides, maybe Tony was right. Having dinner on the roof with a secret admirer was a much better option than sitting around feeling sorry for himself.

 

oOo

 

Finally, after much deliberation, he got off the couch put on a button up shirt and some slacks and made his way to the elevator. his heart was pounding in his chest by the time he made it to the top floor. He stepped out and made his way onto the roof.  Immediately the sound of soft jazz playing on the radio caught his attention, there was a small round table with a candle lit center piece and he couldn't help but think this didn't look at all like Tony's style. His 'date' was nowhere to be seen; he was fifteen minutes late after all, maybe they had given up and left. But, when he heard the music change mid-song and it sounded like a classic record player, he realized he wasn't alone. He followed the music to the back corner near the railing, there was a man standing with his back turned to him, in a black suit with short brown hair. He didn't turn around though as the music began playing again and he took a sip of his wine, Steve smiled when he realized he had successfully snuck up on him and put his hands in his pockets. His racing heart slowed down and he was just glad his secret admirer ended up to be not so secret. Clearing his throat, the familiar figure turned around wide-eyed, Steve's stomach fluttered because out of everyone he knew this man was the person that could always make him smile.

"I see you got my card." Phil sounded just as shaken as Steve felt, the agent tugged on his shirt collar subconsciously. Steve nodding and shuffling one foot on the floor. "Don't feel like you have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I do." Steve said quickly realizing that he hadn't said anything to him yet and probably looked like a fish out of water.

"We can just have dinner, it doesn't have to mean anything." He said graciously and Steve wasn't sure what to say just yet. He had never really stopped to think about it and didn't really know Phil as well as he would like to. He never disliked him, he does have all the qualities Steve finds appealing in a person. It looked like he had gone to a lot of trouble to make the night special too and that in itself was enough to make him stay and at least give it a try.

"Dinner's getting cold if you'd like to have a seat?" Steve smiled and made his way towards the table that Phil had gestured too, he pulled a chair out for him and Steve took it glad that the agent is a gentleman.

"I um.. I was surprised when I got your letter." Steve stated as Phil sat across from him and laid his napkin over his lap.

"I hope that was alright, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't." Phil looked down at his food rather than the look of an embarrassed Steve glowing by the candle light.

"No, no. It was fine. I'm just glad someone wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with me." He knew this was much better than sitting at home alone like Tony said, he hates it when he's right.

"I don't know anyone that wouldn’t want too." Phil said still starring at the table, Steve blushed and wasn't sure what he had to say to that.

"I-thanks." Phil and he started to eat their steaks and they were good; Steve wondered if Phil had cooked or not, he took a sip of his wine.

"Do you like the music?" Phil asked him after a few moments of silence and Steve was glad for the conversation.

"I do, I hope it’s not just for me." Phil smiled and shook his head.

"I enjoy jazz music myself." Steve was glad that they had at least that in common.

"There's some newer music I like but Jazz is definitely my fall back."

"What other music do you like?"

"Well, I like some classic rock music. I guess you could blame Tony for that." Phil laughed, he enjoyed it himself on occasion before a mission when he needed to get psyched up, for him though he could blame Clint.

"I like some classic rock too, I'm not surprised Mr. Stark would push it on you." Steve laughed this time and was glad they could talk easily and the former awkwardness was beginning to fade away. "If you weren't a super hero what other occupation would you like to do?" Steve was a little caught off guard by the question but assumed it was something people did on dates to get to know each other, dating was not something he has a lot of experience with.

"Oh um..." he stroked his chin in thought. "I'd be an artist, or maybe an actor." Phil smiled and didn't expect that answer, maybe the artist part, but he didn't think he'd be interested in movies.

"An actor? I didn’t expect that but now that you say so I could see it." Phil had seen all his Captain America movies and he loved every one of them but he wasn't about to bring that up and embarrass himself again.

"I made a few movies before the ice, I enjoyed it. What about you?" Phil wasn't sure what he'd say, he has worked for Shield or the government for so long he stopped dreaming a long time ago. Maybe it was time he started to dream again.

"I... I'm not sure." Steve looked disappointed but just nodded and took another bite of his dinner. "A pianist I think." Steve looked up and Phil blushed lightly he hadn't stroked the keys of a piano in so long he had almost forgotten that's how he got his college scholarship. Steve smiled and wanted to hear him play at some point in the future.

"You play the piano?" Steve looked excited and Phil shrugged. "Can I hear you play some time?" Phil looked worried momentarily before he nodded.

"Sure, but I must warn you I'm rusty. It’s been a while."

"I don't mind." Their eyes met and Steve bit his bottom lip as he looked back into those gentle blues, Phil cleared his throat looking away and Steve blushed.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Phil asked after a few moments and Steve shrugged.

"Well, I like to draw and paint but I haven't had much time lately. Fun is hard to come by these days." Phil chuckled with a nod.

"I know what you mean, I think this is my first real Holiday I've had off in months."

"And you wanted to spend it with me?" Phil looked up to meet Steve's gaze who was smiling abashed and playing with his fork.

"I-yes, I suppose."

"Well Agent Coulson, I'm glad that you did."

"Please, call me Phil." Steve grinned wider.

"Okay, Phil." When Phil blushed, Steve felt accomplished that he had caused the unflappable agent to lose his cool at least for a few moments. The record skipped and stopped once it hit the end of the album pulling Steve and Phil from the moment. Phil stood up and walked to the gramophone and put on a new one, he flinched involuntarily when a warm body pressed up against his back and Steve reached around him dropping the needle on a specifically slow song. Phil's heart started pounding in his chest when the Captain rested his palm on his hip kissing him softly behind his ear. Phil nearly fainted and didn't have time to feel embarrassed by the sound he made.

"Dance with me." he whispered in his ear and the words made the agent shiver all the way down his spine. It wasn't a question.

Phil turned in his arms and Steve reached for his hand.

"Yes." he breathed back as Steve pulled him away to an open part of the roof, Steve wrapped his arm around his waist and Phil rested his against his broad chest, the others clasped together. They swayed slowly with the music, the moon and stars shone brightly and the light bounced off Steve's blonde hair. After a few moments in silence, Steve pulled the agent closer until their bodies were pressed together. Phil rested his head on Steve's chest and he knew that no matter what happens after tonight everything was worth it. Steve's hand eventually moved from Phil's to wrap around his waist, out of everything he expected from tonight he didn't expect Steve to get handsy with him, when he ran a hand lower but stopped when he hit Phil's belt as if he was waiting for permission. Phil pulled back to look into heavy lidded eyes, instead of using his hands Steve moved closer staring at the agent’s lips. Phil inched a little closer as if offering him the option to kiss him. Steve tilted his chin back with a hand and moved in stopping just short, he smiled victoriously as his warm breath tickled Phil’s lips.

"There's a piano in the studio." He whispered and Phil opened his eyes and moved back slightly.

"I-what?" It took him a minute to register what he was saying as his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Play for me?" Steve asked moving back just a little holding the agents hand until he was out of reach and made his way to the elevator. Phil was nodding and just watched him go before his feet would work to take him.

"He's going to get me into trouble." He told himself, tugging on his collar before he followed him onto the elevator.

 

oOo

 

They made it to the studio of Avengers tower and Phil settled on the piano bench, it was a small one facing out towards the large windows. The city lights visible as the inside lights were dimmed romantically and Phil was thinking this was by far the best this night could have gone. Steve leaned against the piano with his hands in his pockets and his top two buttons undone, Phil just basked in the sight until he patted the bench next to him. Steve hesitated only a moment before he moved in and sat next to him, Phil pulled the cover back and his hands ran along the keys. The long-forgotten love of music began to flood back in. Phil played a few notes before he started on a song slowly, Steve glanced at him when Phil gave him a playful look.

"Let’s see if you know this one." He kept playing but didn't sing, he isn’t much of a singer and when he is he mostly sings when alone. Steve gave him a puzzled look but a quarter through the song he grinned widely and laughed once and Phil knew he had figured it out. He was playing “Love of My Life” by Queen and Steve was overly surprised and joyed that he chose something a little risky. Towards the end, Steve began to hum along with the music only singing the last bit.

" _So, bring it back home to me because you don't know what it means to me."_ Phil grinned though Steve was singing almost too quiet to hear, he joined in with him on the last line his baritone voice mixing well with Steve's softer one.

" _Love of my life, Love of my life. Ooohh."_ Phil's hands ran down the length of the keys and they both ended in quiet chuckles.

"I'm glad you knew what song that was, if not that would’ve been embarrassing."  Phil blushed lightly, Steve didn't even hesitate before he took Phil's hand in his.

"I'm glad you picked it, you really know how to keep a guy on his toes." Steve's voice dropped a few pitches and Phil smiled as Steve leaned in a little closer.

"I've never been blamed for that before." he joked but Steve moved closer to cup his jaw in one hand Phil's breath caught when he moved in and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. Phil’s eyes fluttered closed and Steve moved in for a deep solid kiss. Phil wrapped an arm around his waist the other hand moving to rest on the super soldier’s knee. He hummed appreciatively against him moving to set a hand of his own on Phil's thigh. He opened his lips and Phil tilted his head back opening his mouth to receive the kiss. Steve stuck his tongue in making Coulson groan in satisfaction, he moved back just enough to suck on the agent’s bottom lip. They both panted against each other and Phil was overly embarrassed that he was already feeling half-hard against his slacks. Steve moved in for another kiss much more desperate than the first his hand slipped up the slick fabric of his pants and rubbed the agent through his trousers just a little. Phil groaned loudly against his mouth, Steve moved back just barely.

"This okay?" he gasped breathily and all Phil could do is nod before going in for another kiss, Steve shifted and ran his hand up and down slowly between his legs, swallowing the sounds his agents was making. “You’re already hard?” he seemed pleased by that though Phil’s face felt too hot. He closed the distance again to distract from his heart racing, wrapping his arms around the soldiers back but they broke apart when the lights turned up.

"Oh, my god! It finally happened!" Steve glared at Tony who was standing in the doorway with a stupid grin on his face, Phil mostly composed himself but they both stood up. Phil looked extremely irritated while Steve blushed up to his ears. "Don't mind me, carry on." the billionaire turned flicking the lights back off and the moment was undoubtedly ruined. Phil cleared his throat and hoped Tony hadn't seen what was going on behind his pants.

"It’s late, I should probably get going." Phil said after a few awkward moments his hand in his pocket as he straightened his tie with the other.

"Oh, right." Steve scratched the back of his head awkwardly before he gestured to the door and followed the agent out.

 

oOo

 

Now back on the rooftop to gather his things Phil couldn't stop Steve from helping him.

"Thanks for helping clean up."

"Of course, it’s no problem."

"Well I guess I should be going." Before he could complain Steve picked up the box with the record player in it and helped him out to his car, when they got there Steve set it in Lola's back seat before he turned back to the agent.

"Thanks for tonight I had a good time." Steve looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

"Me too I'm glad you came." Steve smiled and stepped closer hugging the agent in his arms taking his mouth in a slow deliberate kiss, Phil's shoulders fell as he melted into the kiss wrapping his hands around his back. Steve's hand moved down now to cup a cheek in his palm, Phil flinched but held the soldiers head in his hand to deepen the kiss. Steve pressed him back and his back against Lola's side, as he moved down to kiss his jaw then neck that was just above the collar of his shirt. Phil gasped but pushed the Super Soldier back gently.

"I've got to go before I can't at all." he said quietly causing Steve to grin and nod giving him just one more soft kiss before he pulled back.

"Do you have any time next week?" Phil nodded grinning wildly.

"Saturday."

"it’s a date?" Phil nodded as he turned to get in his car.

"It’s a date, I'll call you." he got in the car and sped off, Steve waved as he went and made his way back inside Phil grinned all the way home until his cheeks hurt and Steve had to try his best to get rid of his blush before he saw the others.

 

oOo

 

"Capsicle and Agent sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tony sung childishly as Steve made his way through the common room, Clint snickered and Natasha rolled her eyes. Tony laughed loudly when his song still couldn't dampen Cap's widening grin.

"I assume he's told all of you." Steve said as he took a seat on the couch. Bruce was now present in the room and Steve assumed Thor was still out with Jane.

"Told them, Hell! I had to share my horror when I saw you two sucking face!" Bruce gave Tony an amused and berating look.

"Well, I think it's great.”

"Thank you." he said gratefully as Tony faked a throwing up motion.

"Out of everyone he picks Agent." he scoffed.

"Maybe Cap has a better idea of what's important in a person." Natasha cut in giving Steve a wink. "Now do you want to drop it or would you like me to share with everyone the day I caught you bent over a desk in the lab with Bruce." Bruce flushed likely all the way down to his chest and everyone else in the room erupted into laughter, no one was really shocked by the news.

"That's different, I've been emotionally compromised since Pepper left." he crossed his arms petulantly.

"Thanks." Bruce said sarcastically which made Tony immediately wrap the scientist in his arms.

"You know that’s not what I meant, Brucie wucie." then smothered him in kisses, Clint was laughing his ass off and Steve just blushed red and averted his gaze, while Natasha looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

 

The End


End file.
